The present invention relates to a locking device for a drive shaft of a power driven tool such as a brush cutter or grass trimmer.
The locking device is used for permanently interlocking a coupling sleeve and a drive shaft. Tools of the mentioned type comprise a relatively long tube enclosing a drive shaft and extending between an engine and a cutting tool. For the purpose of transportation it is preferable that the tube can be disassembled. To this end, the tube and the drive shaft comprise two releasably interconnected parts. The coupling sleeve is permanently connected to one of the shaft parts and releasably connected to the other. For transmitting the driving power from the engine the sleeve and the shaft parts are provided with splines in a conventional manner.